The BAD daddy
by Lepofficer
Summary: This is set after the first book. Its got a some rape and tells you how bad Artemis's Father REALLY was.
1. Do you love me? No! You

**The result of me reading M rated fan fictions about Artemis and Butler… then drawing pictures of Butler trying to eat a dragon. Don't ask.**

**P.S This set a few months after the first book and Artemis is in his school holidays, if his school has those, I'm not sure.**

**Chapter One: Do you love me? No! You're a fatty!**

Artemis walked into the kitchen, sat down and waited for Butler to finish making his breakfast. He knew immediately something was wrong. Butler was hunched over, not even acknowledging his presence. Maybe he should just let Butler talk when he was ready…. Nah. He cleared his throat. Butler didn't respond.

"Butler." Artemis said.

Butler turned around, startled. "Sorry, sir. I didn't realise you were there." Artemis raised an eyebrow.

"Is there something you wanted to say, you seem a little jumpy this morning."

"No, everything is fine…Well, actually there was something I wanted to ask you." Butler said, wiping his hands on a cloth and turning to face him. Butler took a deep breath. Gee, Artemis thought, he looks like he's about to confess to Dr. Phil.

"Artemis, do you… love me?" Butler stared intently at the table, as if he could burn a hole in it with his eyes. Which was good because Artemis, being twelve, struggled against his natural boyish instinct to laugh. He even managed a _completely _straight face. **Yeah,**_** completely straight. **_**I don't even think the Government could do that, even though they're such good liars. NO OFFENCE TO THE GOVERNMENT!**

"Of course I do. You're like my big, overly protective brother. I've grown up with you around me my entire life. So, yes, I care about you."

"Yes, I know that. But do you _love _me?"

No! You're a fatty! The child in Artemis said. **Okay, I'm laughing now. **And Artemis, for all his smartness, couldn't but help let out a single, tiny, giggle. Which immediately made Butler's head snap up. **Uh-oh, somebody's in trouble!** And seeing that confused, desperate, hopeful look in Butler's eyes, Artemis gave in to the child inside himself. Basically he cracked up. Artemis let out hounds of laughter, giggles and mortifyingly loud snorts. He even fell off his chair! At one point he ran to the toilet because he was about to pee himself. **Don't feel bad Artemis, that's what I would do, only I might not make it in time…. Too much information? **

Once Artemis composed himself he looked Butler, who was stony faced, directly in the eye **(is that meant to be plural?)**.

"Butler, I apologise for my slip of composer, exposing my childish thoughts. I'm sorry, old friend, but I don't love you in that particular way." Artemis felt sorry for him. Just give him an opening! He told himself.

"But we both know you were joking, right?"

"Right." Butler said and returned to making breakfast.


	2. Lifted into the air!

**Chapter 2: Lifted into the air!**

**Nine hours later, in Artemis's bedroom… Yes, I'm sorry, his bedroom.**

Artemis was typing away at his computer, don't ask me what he was doing. I'm not that smart. He looked up as he heard a knock on his door. "Come in." He knew that it was Butler, he had been avoiding him (avoiding Butler) all day since breakfast. It was now around seven o'clock (pm), so Artemis thought that he had been doing pretty well. But he knew Butler would eventually come, and that he would not be able to send him away without hurting him more. Silly Artemis, he should of listened to his dark side. But this was Butler we are talking about. He wouldn't hurt Artemis, right? Right?

"Yes Butler, what is it?"

"Artemis, I'm sorry."

"For what old friend. If you're talking about this morning don't bother, all is well."

"No, not about then. I'm sorry about what's about to happen."

"What are you talking about?"

Butler walked closer to Artemis and slid hands down to his zipper. **You can leave right now if you think I'm going to describe everything in detail. I'm not ready for that. Maybe sometime later into the story. What's that? You're upset? Well I'm sorry but this story is not focused or consumed on sex or rape!**

"Um, Butler? What the hell are you doing? Butler you're in my personal space. Hey! Put me down!"

Butler , who had already removed his pants, had grabbed Artemis by the shoulders and lifted him into the air, then dumped him on his back onto his bed. "Butler, you have exactly two and half seconds to get off me. Two and a half, two, one and a half, wo-nmft!" His last word was stopped by Butler's hungry, forceful kiss. And Butler kept kissing, his tongue forced its through Artemis's clenched teeth. Butler stopped to breath, and to Artemis's horror he started to cry. "Butler-sob sob- stop it! Go away!" Butler grabbed a cloth and tied it tightly around the poor child's eyes. Then he proceeded to rape him.


	3. Is that melted marsh mellow?

**Chapter 3: Is that melted marsh mellow?**

Artemis laid there, the blind fold still on. He hadn't moved a muscle since Butler had finished and walked out. He didn't think of anything. He didn't want to. He knew no-one would come and help him. His mother was in Italy for the rest of the week with Juliet. Artemis wasn't sure what they were doing, mother just said they were doing 'girly' things, so he did not pry. And he was certain that Butler wouldn't come, and he did not want him to. So Artemis had to rely on himself. Again.

He sat up and took off the blindfold. He looked at himself. He was covered in semen, blood and shame. He rubbed his forehead and realised to late that his hands were covered in gross stuff too. Great, now he literally covered in it from head to toe. Artemis looked at his body and he sighed. He knew that he really should clean himself but he was exhausted. And he didn't feel safe here. Like any child in that situation, he was confused and didn't know what to do first. He thought he should call the police, but _he_ might get him first. He had to get out of the house. So Artemis pulled on his clothes slowly, which was torture because he felt as if he had been ripped violently in two. Then Artemis slowly waddled out, leaving a trail of shit **(not really shit, I don't know what to call it) **behind him. He stopped and listened, he couldn't here a thing. Were was Butler. _Hiding_ said the petrified child inside him. _We must hide. Camouflage, stalk him. _He then made the long extremely painful trek downstairs. But before he left his room he grabbed his laptop off his desk, he might need it As Artemis walked/ dragged himself he looked in a mirror and almost puked at what he saw.

Artemis saw a small, frightened boy covered stuff that looked like mud with crap leaking from the bottom of his trousers. He walked on and out the door. He tried to hurry. He was almost at the gates when he noticed the air shimmering in front of him and the firm words "Stop, or I'll blow your head off." There was more shimmering and Captain Short materialised in front of him. Fine, he thought, I actually hope that you will blow my head off. _Hide! Run! Hide! Run! Run! Hide! Hide! Hide! _Said the child. _No_ said another, more ancient voice. _Fight, attack. Kill. You are strong. That she beast is weak, pathetic, small. _The voice was persuading Artemis and he struggled against it. _No! Hide! Run, or she will hurt you! _Now he was fighting both of them. Artemis must of let some degree of emotion on his face because Holly shoved a gun into his face and said "Now, we wouldn't be thinking of running away, now would we?" She looked him up and down. "Gee, if you were trying to pretend to be a poor little boy, you really over did it." I stared at her, dumbfounded. Is she an idiot? I thought.

Holly looked at the semen on me. "Is that, melted marsh mellow?" I would have reacted, if I wasn't so violated. "Now are we going to be a good boy and come with me? A few faeries underground would like to talk to you." I didn't answer, my throat was to sore for anything. So Holly grabbed my wrist and tugged me along to the Fowl Bentley. But I didn't care, she was taking me away from Butler. Then I was shoved into the backseat and saw a shaven-headed man in the drivers seat. "Drive along this road." Holly said with her voice layered with Mesmer. Ah, so he was mesmerised. He opened his computer screen. "Oi! What are you doing, Fowl?" I turned around so Holly could see as well. I signed in and an email came up on the screen. It was from an anonymous person. It showed a snowy screen and there was static for sound. **Now the rest of the clip that the Mafia sent to Artemis plays, but I really can't be bothered to write it all out. **I stared at it, shocked. Of all times! But did he really want that man back in his life? _No! _screamed the child-voice. _Bad man! Scary man! He'll do bad things to you again! He'll kill you! _

_No. Save him. He is family. It is forbidden to hurt your family, no matter how bad they are. You must help him. Though you can destroy him from the inside…_

"Oh Frond." Holly sighed next to me. I looked at her with giant eyes. "That was your Father." I nodded. She glanced up at Butler and told him to turn some direction that I did not care for. "Sleep." she mesmerised. I took the opportunity gladly.


	4. I didn't know you were gay

**Chapter Four: I didn't know you were gay**

I awoke in a bare room and my legs were shackled to chair. They scared me. I didn't like the chains and I tried to escape from them but I soon gave up. Then Commander Root made me jump by pounding his fist on the table my chair set at. "Alright Fowl, we know it was you, now confess!" I stared at him. Confess to what? **P.S The Retaginma has not been invented yet. **"Well! CONFESS!"

He scared me and I tried to hide behind my hands. "TALK YOU STUPID MUD BOY!" I started to open my mouth and tried to speak. But when I made any sort of disturbance the back of my throat hurt started to bleed. The pain was awful and I was upset and scared that Root will hurt me because I didn't obey him. I started blubber. I actually sobbed and covered my head with my arms.

"Commander! Look what's happened! Don't you know that whenever you scream at a child they cry?" I heard Holly say as she walked up to me. I didn't move. She touched my arm, gently, but I still tensed. "Was it you who gave the B'wa Kell batteries?" I shook my head into my arms. But then I knew she wouldn't believe me unless I was under her Mesmer. I looked at her and she repeated the question, only this time she used the Mesmer. I tried to answer her but it came out as a horrible rasping noise. I tried again but it still had the same result. "Here. Shake your head if you didn't, or nod your head if you did." She asked me again and I shook my head. "Okay, he's innocent." she said and the Mesmer was cut off.

"What about the other one?" Root asked.

Holly shook her head. "No, he's innocent as well." Holly looked at me. "Artemis, quick question; why are you covered in blood and white stuff?" I couldn't look at her. Then some half-horse half-man came up to me with one of those clear glass slides you use for microscopes. He scooped up the blood and white stuff I was leaking. He put it under a microscope and looked. "Oh Frond." I heard him say. He looked at me and said "But you're thirteen!" He quickly went to one of his many computer screens and seemed to watch something. Then he clicked it off and puked all over the floor.

"Okay! I have an idea. Fowl, could you help us track down whoever is trading with the B'wa Kell?" He asked me. I stared at him. "Wahhhhh herrrr!" I managed to choke out. Horse-man took a moment to decipher what I had said, then gave me some water. I gulped it down and said, "Yes, I'll help but I require some assistance myself."

"What?" said Root, some what wearily.

"I need help to rescue my father. He has been kidnapped by the Russian Mafia and is held captive in the Artic Circle."

"Russia isn't good for us. We can't shield because of the radiation."

"Also its cold." Holly added.

I looked at them both. "Please, he's my father. I promised my mother I would rescue him and… no matter what he has done to me… he is family, and I must do whatever I can."

"Fine." and we shook hands. "Someone fetch the other." he ordered, and I was led out into another room. Then Butler came in. I gave him a signal with my eyes and thankfully he understood.

"Artemis! What's happened? Why are you covered in blood!"

"I tripped."

"What?"

"I was ra- I- pii-eeed."

"What?"

"I'm sorry, I can't say it. It's to hard."

"It's okay I'm here for you." Oh yes, I thought, a little too much.

"I was… I…. I was raped."

The whole room went silent. They all stared at me in horror. "I guess that's not melted marsh mellow." Holly said quietly. "Artemis, who did that?" Butler said gently.

I didn't say anything. Then horse-man leaned toward both of us and said, "I think you've both forgotten that I have surveillance on Fowl manor." He looked accusingly at Butler. "I didn't know you were gay." I looked around saw that nobody had overheard him.

Root briefed us on the situation and then by the sound of Holly's complaints we were in a really shitty shuttle. Butler turned to me. "Artemis, I'm sorry." I stared at him. I was doing a lot of staring today. "Artemis, please just say something. Anything!"

"Fine." Then I looked away, and began to sing very quietly. "_I know I can't take one more step towards you'Cause all that's waiting is regretAnd don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore?You lost the love I loved the mostAnd I learned to live, half-aliveAnd now you want me one more timeAnd who do you think you are?Runnin' 'round leaving scarsCollecting your jar of heartsAnd tearing love apartYou're gonna catch a coldFrom the ice inside your soulSo don't come back for meWho do you think you are?I hear you're asking all aroundIf I am anywhere to be foundBut I have grown too strongTo ever fall back in your armsAnd I learned to live, half-alive And now you want me one more timeAnd who do you think you are?Runnin' 'round leaving scarsCollecting your jar of heartsAnd tearing love apartYou're gonna catch a coldFrom the ice inside your soulSo don't come back for meWho do you think you are?Dear, it took so long just to feel alrightRemember how to put back the light in my eyesI wish I had missed the first time that we kissedCause you broke all your promisesAnd now you're backYou don't get to get me backAnd who do you think you are?Runnin' 'round leaving scarsCollecting your jar of heartsAnd tearing love apartYou're gonna catch a coldFrom the ice inside your soulSo don't come back for meDon't come back at allAnd who do you think you are?Runnin' 'round leaving scarsCollecting your jar of heartsAnd tearing love apartYou're gonna catch a coldFrom the ice inside your soulDon't come back for meDon't come back at allWho do you think you are?Who do you think you are?Who do you think you are?"_

I looked at him. "I just have one more thing to say. You were not the first." I whispered.


End file.
